User blog:Ferbluver/Ferbluver's Drawings
These are drawings that i've drawn: Phineas and Ferb: 2011-08-29 03-58-31 739.jpg 2011-08-29 03-58-23 236.jpg ferbs_by_shinylugiacat-d478ubp.jpg 287591_171730732900816_100001916722195_393015_3922952_o.jpg 082911190230.jpg 082911194914.jpg 083011092819.jpg 090211183931.jpg|A card i made for my friend. 090411181157.jpg 090511115222.jpg|Realistic platypus standing like Agent P 090611204308.jpg|Lint rolling each other 09041115242.jpg 090411204629.jpg 090511115430.jpg 090711184419.jpg 2011-09-11 18-13-28 881.jpg|Nyan-Platypus! 2011-09-11_18-13-38_615.jpg|Should i color this? 091711164425.jpg|Ferb Sketch - 01 Switched Brains.jpg|Ever wonder what would happen if they switched brains...? 091811142001.jpg|Ferb Sketch - 02 091811163538.jpg|I wonder what would happen if /they/ switched brains... 091911161959.jpg|My first drawing of Ferb *sigh* (sorry for the light spot) 092011203808.jpg|I may have been thinking of an episode of Futurama, and I got this idea! WallE-PnF.jpg|My entry for Lotta's contest! ^.^ 2011-09-28_20-33-32_757.jpg|I was bored... 2011-09-29_18-14-02_393.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-08_241.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-15_411.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-23_312.jpg 100211202829.jpg|O.o I asked Fossy what to draw when I was bored... 2011-10-12_20-58-42_920.jpg 101311190942.jpg 101411195810.jpg|"Maybe they'll like each other!" Happy Howl-oween!.jpg|Happy Howl-oween! This is my entry for the Halloween Masquerade Contest! Yippee! ^.^ 110511205854.jpg|For Pixel for our art trade! ^.^ Hope you like it! 2011-11-19_16-22-09_331.jpg|"We look good in hats, long tails and spats! When we hit the town together, baby we know where it's ats!" Image (18).jpg|Happy Thanksgiving from Powhatan, Orchid and Willow! Random PnF style/PnF/my style 090911190744.jpg 090911190650.jpg 2011-09-13_17-11-30_960.jpg|O.O Fossy dont judge me, it was in my dream... 2011-09-28_20-33-43_673.jpg|I have started using markers, you like? Watching Over You.jpg|He will be in the hearts of all of us Nan <3 100611162346.jpg|My style of Perry I barely ever use, its because I used to hate it when I came up with it, but now its grown on me! 100611162440.jpg|A drawing of Russel, Q's O.C. 100711222647.jpg|Russel in my style 100811121945.jpg|Orchid in my style 100811140229.jpg|I found my first drawing of my style of Perry in pet mode 100811140315.jpg|A more recent version of my style Perry in pet mode 100811140344.jpg|It was a little big, thats why there is a little of the backround in the pic *shrugs* 100811151645.jpg|Its my pet I have IRL, Rusty the Rabbit! 100811151614.jpg|Agent R! 100811185911.jpg|Rusty in my style 100811221042.jpg|Bella the Platypus! TDR's platypus O.C. 100811221106.jpg|Bella the Platypus in my style 100811225320.jpg|Whoops! I accidently colored the tail wrong on the last two Bella pics, just a drawing to fix that up! 100911002914.jpg|Patty in my style Happy Birthday Goth!.jpg|Happy Birthday Goth!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 100911163400.jpg|Without the backround 101011175620.jpg|>.< Awe man, I hate my style of Phin 101011175700.jpg|ugh, and Ferb too >.< 101011175719.jpg Winter Time's Fun!.jpg|Follow me! 2011-10-10_21-02-12_177.jpg|D'aaaaawww :3 101111183733.jpg 101111183756.jpg orchidpetmode.jpg 101111200427.jpg|Delilah the Platypus 101111200452.jpg|"Holy Bananas!" 101411195833.jpg|The new character I created, thanks goes to my bro for helping me! Angry Willow.jpg 101411233125.jpg Jessie the Platypus.jpg 101511143126.jpg|Goth Meddleshmirtz as a platypus 101611001122.jpg|Alt. Orchid 101611002513.jpg|Kiki the Fox in my style. Kiki belongs to DisneyGirl 101611140424.jpg|Alt. Willow 101611171741.jpg|An early drawing of my style Perry, drawn at school and colored with highlighter at school. 101911225844.jpg 101911225912.jpg|Ignore the stuff in the backround, its just a couch and my mother's scrapbook table... 101911234754.jpg|Alt. Orchid in her rogue clothes 101911234848.jpg|Pixie the Platypus for IzzyFan 101911234914.jpg|Pixie in pet mode 102011191935.jpg|My condolences to you Foss, sorry that you felt bad earlier. But i'm with Goth, I do like your WhereFerb better! ^.^ Image_(12).jpg|I did this for my first GIMP attempt, ugh >.< WhereJess.jpg|Oh it smells like green apples! >.< Lol, I was bored :3 102811163117.jpg|Me in my costume for the dance tonight at mah school! ^.^ I also decided that its about time I actually draw myself with my glasses 102911215637.jpg|WerePhin, lol I couldnt help drawing this! ^.^ 103111164452.jpg 103111164652.jpg|Drawing of WerePerry and, of course, WereOrchid 2011-10-31_16-43-10_213.jpg|I can just hear Goth dieing! :D In a good way of course! ^.^ 103111165335.jpg|Now it is my turn to die completely! ^.^ The CUtenEsS! /)(^3^)(\ 110211162005.jpg|I needed to practice some expressions on PnF characters, just needed a refresher and make them better. >.< Do you think I regained the ability to draw PnF platypi? I was having trouble ALOT. Yush I know my rough sketches are VERY messy n' shtuff! >.> 111011153032.jpg|I was sketching Orchid when we were reading a story that reminded me of raccoons, I moved further down the page and sketched this little cutie ^.^ 111111234634.jpg|Platypus expressions 111111234728.jpg|Orchid gets annoyed easy....oh im mean to her! *teehee* 111111234847.jpg 111111234929.jpg|Isnt it great to be all together? 111111235011.jpg|random raccoon, dang they are so fun to draw! ^.^ 111111235106.jpg|I was curious to see an Orchid as a raccoon, sooo cute 111111235132.jpg|^.^ 111111235219.jpg|Colored version of Powhatan 111111235259.jpg|*sigh* Thinking of Christmas too early... 111711200945.jpg|A design for an animal I made for Jess's home planet! 111711230128.jpg|Some more rough designs for Fossy Orchatan.jpg|I thought I might tell everyone now that I have a few opinions 2011-11-17_17-17-26_34.jpg|Yesterday (Friday, 17) I was drawing raccoons for people, this one wasnt the best because I had to draw it really quickley 2011-11-18_23-18-03_893.jpg|Powhatan and Michell 2011-11-18_23-18-55_873.jpg|Colored version of the first alien animal for Foss 111811232426.jpg|Powhatan dressed up as one of my favourite childhood video game characters ^.^ 121111185207.jpg|Fer' Goth, I drew this awhile ago but I snuck on a comp to upload, I have been so busy this week 121111185309.jpg|New Orchid pic for her page, if anyone would kindly put it there much appreciated :3 If not I shall find time next week 121111185726.jpg|Foss asked me to draw my pony version of Jess so here ya go 121111185849.jpg|She had also asked me to do a Bessie pic, and its gettin' near Christmas so, why not? Image (20).jpg|Whew! Got it done in time! This is my entry for Goldy's contest! :D 2011-12-11_18-56-23_63.jpg|After watching the new Christmas special with the sweaters I wanted to see what I could come up with Jess ^^' Done quick so it looks a little different 545px-SCAN0170.jpg|Fossy said I could color one of her drawings, so I did! ^^ 545px-SCAN0217.jpg|Did another one here. Tried a new style thing I guess. Im still working out this new tablet thing, bear with me Foss. Hope I didnt butcher your drawing ^^' 549px-SCAN0152.jpg|Fossy asked me to color this one specifically, so, here ya go! ^^ SCAN0417.png|Soo cute! :D Ferbdeer.png|I always thought these were cute and I want one as a pet :3 PnFyeti.png|Me n' Q were drawin' on iScribble, she drew the Phin I drew the Yeti. It's so beutiful in't it :3 Ivy.png|A request that PTS asked me to do for their OC platypus, Ivy FrickingOrchid.png|Most recent drawing of Orchid that i actually drew just now JessieFerby.png|A drawing of Jess orchid icon.png|boop bop my icon MLP/MLP O.C.s: 090411181046.jpg|Fossy 2011-09-04_17-42-34_476.jpg 090511202814.jpg|Isabella Fanatic's Pony 090511202902.jpg|Agent P Rocks' Pony 090511202953.jpg|Maddyfae's Pony 2011-09-09_17-45-32_382.jpg|Cupcakey's Pony 2011-09-10_17-16-50_915.jpg|Lotta's Pony 2011-09-10_17-25-06_945.jpg|RBH's Pony 091211193130.jpg|FemilyForever's Pony 2011-09-13_20-37-01_121.jpg 2011-09-20_16-35-57_266.jpg|Amandatheawesome's Pony 092811204609.jpg 2011-09-29_18-15-01_892.jpg|Phineasfan000's Pony 100911125255.jpg|Just happened to finish this on your birthday Goth! ^.^ 101111183822.jpg|Orchid as a pony, she does'nt have a cutie mark for a reason 101211184748.jpg|Re-drew Nan's Pony, kept bugging me how it was all "not-my-best-work"-y, ya'know? 101911221741.jpg|Patty the Platypony! :3 102011160514.jpg|Angelina747's pony 102211184135.jpg|Teehee ^.^ 2011-11-04_16-20-06_499.jpg|>.< This is really old whichc is why its not my best, sorry Tpffan, I will redraw it later. @Maddy the blue, if I remember correctly, is supposed to be turquoise ^.^ Sorry for the green leg ^.^' 111811232451.jpg|"Erk! I'm a pony!" 111811232555.jpg|A request from Scuba 111811232647.jpg|'nother request for Scuba 111811232743.jpg|A more realistic version of me as a pony Image_(15).jpg|"Official" I drew this yesterday when me n' Fossy were talking on chat, heehee! ^.^ StacyPony.png|I asked Fossy If I could do this because I loved how it was drawn :) Fosspres.png|The present I made for Fossy Completely Random: 2011-09-28_20-33-57_94.jpg|My dA fursona dressed as what im going for Halloween... 092811205025.jpg|My dA fursona 2011-10-05_14-32-55_627.jpg|I know its not a drawing, but i think it counts as something! Its what I am making out of paper mache! ^.^ FerbyAdvtrTimeStyle.jpg|Me in Adventure Time style 102111142848.jpg|Warning done veeerrry fast and colored veeerry badly. See if you can tell what its supposed to be! ^.^ 102111204846.jpg 102111234202.jpg|I think i've been watching too much Adventure Time . . . O.O 2011-10-25_15-44-34_576.jpg|Update on the paper mache platypus, as you can see its not finished, but it almost is! ^.^ PaperPelican(PaperMachePerry).png|This is my entry for the Perry contest that IzzyFan is hosting, lol it was so much fun to make and happened to be done when IzzyFan made the contest! ^.^ Thanks! :) - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 22:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC)